This invention relates to travel planning.
In travel planning, such as for air travel scheduling and pricing, low-fare-search queries are posed by users from travel agent systems, airline reservation agent systems, travel web sites, and airline-specific web sites. Low-fare-search (LFS) queries typically include origin and destination information, time constraints and additional information including passenger profile and travel preferences. Travel planning computer systems respond to these LFS queries by determining a set of one or more flights between an origin and destination and a fare that can be used with the flights based on evaluation of fare rules. The fares are typically fare records published by a provider such as ATPCO and include inter alia a fare price. The travel planning systems typically return a list of possible tickets (travel options), each having flight and fare price information.
One technique for displaying this flight and fare price (price) information is disclosed in my issued U.S. Pat. No. 6,801,226, entitled: “Graphical User Interface For Travel Planning System.” One type of travel planning involves processing of flexible date travel planning queries that can be of he LFS type. One technique for displaying flight and price information for flexible date travel planning is disclosed in my issued U.S. Pat. No. 7,346,526.